


Business is Pleasure

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: Chichi is excited to start her new job at Zamasu Tech, but can she handle her boss: the narcissistic, rude and attractive Goku Black?





	Business is Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on Funsexydragonball's comic “Business is Pleasure” where Chichi works for Goku Black in an office setting.

Morning traffic was a pain. Too many cars and not enough lanes. Too many people looking at their phones and not enough focusing on the roads.

 

Still, Chichi preferred the pain of morning traffic than the pain of wondering where her next check was coming from. After being unemployed for three months, Chichi was glad to get this job at Zamasu Tech. Her savings were running low and she was running out of options. As a last resort, she’ll ask her father for money but not until then. She wanted to prove she could make it on her own.

 

Lucky for her, Chichi received a call back from Zamasu Tech. Her interview with Miss Suno went better than she thought. She got the job. She wouldn’t be working for Miss Suno but a Mr. Goku Black who sent Miss Suno to interview Chichi in his place. Miss Suno told Chichi they wouldn’t make a decision until next week. Two hours after her interview, Chichi received a call telling her the job was hers if she wanted it.

 

Chichi pulled into a crowded parking deck, wistfully passing the reserved parking spots for the building’s more prominent employees. Chichi noticed Mr. Black’s name in one of the empty reserved parking spots. Chichi drove on finding a spot on Level B. She stepped out of her car, tugging her skirt in the process. It was shorter and tighter than what she normally wore but judging how Miss Suno and other women in the building dressed, she thought this was appropriate dressing for women working at Zamasu Tech.

 

Chichi grabbed her purse but it slipped from her fingers before she got a firm hold of it. Her purse fell back on the seat but her phone tumbled out and settled in the small cleft between her seat and the emergency brake. As Chichi bent to retrieve her phone, she heard the purrs of a car roll up behind her. She ignored it as her nimble fingers focused to reach her phone. Two grabbed on to Chichi’s delight. It was at this moment, Chichi realized the car was _still_ behind her. It was also at this moment she realized bent over like this, she was advertising her ass and legs to the lecher behind her.

 

Chichi turned around. Sitting in a black mustang with a rolled down window, sat a man in a black suit. The single earring on his left ear and the wild spikes of his black gravity defying hair didn’t fit his conservative dress. He was smirking and it was very obvious he enjoyed the view she displayed.

 

Chichi flipped him the bird signal as a response to his lecherous leering. The man chuckled, rolled up his window and sped through the parking deck. 

 

“What a pain. He’s gonna run someone over driving like that in the parking area.”

 

He _was_ good looking. Chichi could not deny that.  

 

* * *

 

 

After speaking with security at the lobby desk, Chichi sat in a plush chair waiting for Miss Suno to come down and take her to Mr. Black. Chichi didn’t know much about the job except she will be Mr. Black’s assistant. She will handle day to day activities, schedule appointments and go on business trips. There were obvious perks with the pay and travel but it required a lot of hours and patience. Miss Suno hinted Mr. Black was a very demanding person to work for. Chichi was confident she could handle him. Having a quick tempered and demanding father, she knew how to work with people like Mr. Black.  

 

“Miss Mao,” Miss Suno greeted Chichi when she entered the lobby. “So nice to see you again. Welcome to Zamasu Tech.”

 

The women shook hands. “I’m glad to be here. I didn’t expect a call back so soon.”

 

The women walked to the elevators. Miss Suno pressed a button requesting an elevator. “Honestly, I didn’t either. We had interviews lined up this week but Mr. Black wanted _you_.”

 

An elevator opened and the women stepped inside. Miss Suno pressed a floor button. “But Mr. Black didn’t interview me,” Chichi said. “You did.”

 

“True. Mr. Black _never_ interviews. I do and report back to him.” She grinned. “I guess he liked my feedback on you.”

 

“Thank you,” Chichi told her grateful. “I genuinely appreciate whatever you said.”

 

“It wasn’t me. It was you and your resume that got you this job.” Miss Suno would never tell Chichi Mr. Black watched their interview from a hidden camera. All his interviews went that way but there was something about Chichi that stood out that Mr. Black cancelled all future interviews and wanted her.

 

“Mr. Black arrived not long before you,” Miss Suno explained when they stepped off the elevator. “He wants me to give you a tour while he gets settled.”

 

The tour took twenty minutes as Chichi was shown each operation of Zamasu Tech. The last stop of the tour was the top floor where Mr. Black worked. Miss Suno led Chichi to her desk outside Mr. Black’s office. “Check out your new area while I see if Mr. Black is ready for you.” When Miss Suno entered Mr. Black’s office, Chichi examined her work area. Her desk had the normal workstation of a computer, phone, pens and notebook. Chichi opened the drawers of her desk, depositing her purse in an empty one when the door to Mr. Black’s office opened. “Mr. Black is ready to see you.”

 

Chichi stood and smoothed down her skirt. She wore a bright smile, ready to work and impress her new boss. She stepped in the room and the smile fell off her face when she saw Mr. Black.

 

Mr. Black stood in front of his desk smiling. It will certainly be a plus working for a handsome man. If only this handsome man wasn’t the same man she flipped off in the parking deck!

 

“Mr. Black, this is Miss Chichi Mao.”

 

The handsome man extended his hand out to Chichi. “Hello.”

 

Oooh, that voice. Deep and rich in timbre. Did he always sound that way or was he flirting with her? Chichi felt a finger poke her back. She realized it was Miss Suno.

 

“Oh,” Chichi recovered and placed her hand in Mr. Black’s. “Hello, Mr. Black.”

 

“Welcome. Sorry for the delay of our meeting. I hope you were pleased with Miss Suno’s tour.”

 

He looked so charming smiling at her but Chichi was mortified. She flipped off her boss! He knew she did it and the moment they were alone, he’ll lay into her. Chichi was certain of it!

 

“Miss Suno was the perfect tour guide.”

 

“I’m glad you could start on short notice,” Mr. Black went on. “I’m a very busy man and can’t be long without an assistant.”

 

Those flirty eyes. That seductive voice. She’ll have to be careful around this one. “I’m glad you wanted me so soon.” Mr. Black raised an eyebrow. “I…I mean I’m glad I could be available to you on such short notice. I mean….”

 

Mr. Black chuckled as he released her hand, “I know what you mean.” Mr. Black turned his attention to Miss Suno. “Miss Suno, you can leave us now.”

 

“Of course.” Miss Suno turned and left the room.

 

Chichi eyed Mr. Black as he watched Miss Suno leave. As soon as the door closed, Mr. Black looked down at Chichi. His engaging smile reverted to a smirk. “Now, let’s get to the matter at hand.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Chichi blurted.

 

Mr. Black raised an eyebrow at her. “Sorry? For what?”

 

He looked clueless as if he hadn’t an idea what she was apologizing for. That innocent face. She nearly snorted. He knew exactly why she was apologizing and he was making her spell it out.

 

Her boss will be a pain.

 

“I didn’t mean to flip you off.”

 

“You flipped me off?”

 

He did it again; act as if he hadn’t a clue what she was talking about. “This morning in the parking deck?”

 

Mr. Black stared at her completely befuddled. “This morning…..?”

 

Chichi was dumbfounded. Did he really not see her do that? Maybe he did but was being kind to not mention it. Maybe he wanted to pretend it didn’t happen and have a fresh start with her. She admonished herself for her own cluelessness. “Sorry. I was mistaken.”

 

“This morning I remember seeing a pair of sexy, long legs and a nice piece of ass bending over.” Mr. Black grabbed Chichi suddenly and bent her over his desk. “I was too distracted by that to recall much else. Yes,” his voice rumbled as he looked her over. “These are the legs and this is the ass.”

 

Chichi blushed feeling a hand caress her rear. Mr. Black followed up the caress with a whap. “Hey!” Chichi broke from him. She took a few steps back, keeping a safe distance between herself and Mr. Black.

 

Mr. Black smirked, “I think that’s fair compensation for your flippant behavior this morning. Now then, shall we get started with work?”

 

If she didn’t need this job… “Yes, sir.”

 

“Sir,” he smirked. “I like that you address me with respect. So, your name is Chichi.”

 

“Yes.”

 

He grinned and Chichi already knew where he was going with this. “Were your parents aware when they named you, your name means---“

 

“Breasts?” Chichi finished for him. “They knew and I was made aware of it.” Years of constant teasing burned that in her memory. “It’s a family name.”

 

That cocky eyebrow shot up again and that smirk returned. “You certainly fit your name. I must get a personal inspection one day.”

 

Chichi’s blood rose. The nerve of this man! “You already got your _compensation_! Can’t we get started with work?!”

 

“Feisty. I like you.” He stepped forward, invading her personal space. Chichi gripped Mr. Black’s desk as she leaned back while he leaned forward. He was so close he was almost touching her. “It’s much more rewarding making a feisty woman submissive.”

 

“Excuse me?”

Mr. Black pulled away. “I have a list of requirements for my assistant. I will only repeat it once so make sure you write everything down and follow it to the letter.”

 

He was sitting at his desk now. She guessed he was ready to start work. “Yes, sir.”

 

Goku leaned back in his chair watching Chichi walk out. He admired her sexy strut. Those legs. Those hips. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on them and ride her ass. She was defiant like the others but he’ll break her just the same.

 

* * *

 

 

Though lucrative, working for Mr. Black was a pain. When he wanted something, he wanted it five minutes ago. When he stayed late, she had to stay late. If he was coming in on a weekend, so was she. He didn’t care if she had plans. It was as if he wanted her to revolve her life around him.

 

There were _some_ perks. She attended business lunches and dinners in restaurants she only dreamed of eating at. On business trips, they travelled by a private plane. It was nice to sit on expensive leather seats and drink champagne instead of sitting on cramp, uncomfortable seats from coach and eating stale treats. Even with the perk of flying on a private plane, there was a downside. Mr. Black had Chichi carry her _and_ his luggage.

 

Chichi hated to admit how devastatingly handsome he looked in his suit and how sexy he wore his dark expensive shades as he stepped off the plane. Even now back in the office as she stood in front of the copier, all Chichi could do is think how good Mr. Black look, how the wind played with his spiky hair, how she saw ripple of muscles through his partially opened shirt. More than once she fantasized kissing him; even going down on him. On the flight back as Mr. Black slept, Chichi fantasized riding him.

 

Chichi shook her head. She had to focus on work. Mr. Black had a meeting with the board tomorrow. He had a presentation to give and written a detailed report. Chichi spent her afternoon and evening preparing for the meeting. She arranged for a catering service to provide breakfast meeting Mr. Black’s specifications for each board member. She checked out the conference room, arguing with IT to make sure the TV monitor worked and it will be in sync with Mr. Black’s laptop when he gave his presentation. She even cleaned the room herself making sure it was spotless.

 

Now she stood at the copier. Mr. Black gave her his original report. She had to print twelve copies and organize each one in a portfolio. When the last of the papers printed, Chichi took it and the original copy off the copier. She looked at her watch. It was already 5:30pm. She wouldn’t get home until after seven. Muttering a curse, she turned to leave but took a misstep and slipped on the polished floor. The papers flew out of her hands and her butt slapped the hard, smooth floor.

 

“Ow!” she grimaced. “Dammit.” Scattered papers of the copies and original report surrounded her.  

 

A hand suddenly thrust in her face. Chichi looked up at the smug face of Mr. Black. “Need a hand?”

 

 _Now_ he shows chivalry after making her carry his luggage last week?

 

Chichi took the extended hand. Mr. Black gently pulled Chichi to her feet. To her surprise, he knelt and picked up her papers. “What happened?”

 

“Slippery floor.”

 

“Ah. It’s after hours and the cleaning crew is here. They polish the floors on Wednesdays.” He handed Chichi her papers. “I assume these are the copies of my report for tomorrow’s presentation?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Make sure they are in correct order,” he commanded. “I don’t want any slipups tomorrow.”

 

“Of course not, sir.”

 

“Good. After you finish preparing for tomorrow, you can go home.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“By the way,” Mr. Black grinned, “red looks good on you.”

 

“Hmm?” Chichi turned as Mr. Black walked off. “I’m not wearing red today, Mr. Black.”

 

Mr. Black smirked. “If you say so.” He left, leaving Chichi dumbfounded.  

 

When Chichi returned to the conference room, Mr. Black’s words were still on her mind. She _wasn’t_ wearing red. She wore a navy skirt and a powder blue shirt. What was Mr. Black talking about? When she sat down to reorganize the spilled papers, it hit her what Mr. Black referred to.

 

Her panties were red!!

 

A deep blush covered her face. When he stood over her, sneering after her fall, she unwittingly flashed him! He wasn’t been chivalrous. He was sneaking a peak!

 

“Ugh! He’s such a pain!”

 

After work, Chichi stopped off at the store to buy stockings.

 

* * *

 

 

Chichi was impressed with herself the next morning. Everything was perfect. Mr. Black’s laptop was in sync with the monitor, the reports were neatly placed before each seat and the catered breakfast just arrived.

 

“Wow,” Miss Suno marveled at the room. “Looks good.”

 

“Thank you.” Chichi exhaled. “It’s been a stressful couple of days.”

 

“You’re doing a great job,” Miss Suno assured her.

 

“I am?” Chichi wasn’t sure given Mr. Black’s dismissive demeanor towards her.

 

“Oh, yeah. You’ve lasted a lot longer than Mr. Black’s other assistants.”

 

“I’ve only been here three months.”

 

“Exactly. A month is all the others could take before they quit or were fired. Mr. Black must like you and you must like it here, too.”

 

Chichi scoffed. “I’m just doing my job and the only thing I like is the pay. As for Mr. Black liking me, hardly. On our trip last week, he had me carry his luggage from the office, to the car, to the plane and our hotel rooms. A gentlemen doesn’t do that.”

 

Miss Suno agreed. “Gentleman is not a word I would use to describe Mr. Black. Hard ass fits him.”

 

Both women chuckled.

 

“Miss Suno.” Mr. Black stood at the door annoyed. Both women turned to see Mr. Black. Chichi wondered how long he was there. He had a weird way of sneaking up on people without them knowing. “If you’re done bothering my assistant, you can leave.”

 

Miss Suno bowed slightly. “Of course, Mr. Black.” As soon as Miss Suno left, the men from the board entered the room.

 

Goku watched each man sit in their assigned chair. He watched Chichi move around the room with a pleasant smile on her face, greeting each board member. Once they sat, Chichi placed a plate of their preferred breakfast and drink before them.  A scowl formed on his face when he noticed Mr. Roshi reaching for Chichi’s ass. Oldest man on the board and biggest pervert could never resist gripping a nice shapely ass. Unfortunately, that was _his_ ass and Goku didn’t like to share. Before Goku could intervene, Chichi slapped Mr. Roshi with an empty platter.

 

“Watch yourself, Mr. Roshi,” Chichi warned him.

 

The response got chuckles from everyone. Even the cool Mr. Vegeta cracked a smile.

 

“That’ll be all, Miss Mao.” Goku held the door open for Chichi.

 

“Of course, Mr. Black.” As Chichi walked by him, she heard him whisper, ‘Good job.’ Chichi turned. Did he just compliment her?

 

He wore that same arrogant smirk as he closed the door on her but what caught her attention were his eyes. Admiration.

 

While the meeting carried on, Chichi thought of her time here. She had been here for three months. It was longer than any of Mr. Black’s previous assistants. Maybe Miss Suno was right.  Maybe he _did_ like her. Chichi reminded herself to chill. Mr. Black was her boss. There was no need to think silly romantic thoughts about him. He was a narcissist who thought everyone was beneath him. He was a selfish hard ass making her work late and weekends. He was rude making her carry his luggage. He was a pervert leering at her on their first day and sneaking a peek between her legs after her fall.

 

It shouldn’t matter he was the most handsome and physically built man she laid eyes on. It shouldn’t matter on nights they worked late or weekends they worked Mr. Black provided food for them. It shouldn’t matter during days where they had random talks, where Mr. Black relaxed and wasn’t focus on work, he had a beautiful smile and shared a funny sense of humor with her. It shouldn’t matter but it did.

 

Dammit she was falling for him!

 

After the meeting was over, Mr. Black approached her desk. From the stormy look on his face, Chichi knew he was angry and she hadn’t the slightest clue what for.

 

Mr. Black scowled at her. “What did I warn you about with the reports?”

 

Chichi thought for a moment; her mind still blank. “What? Every board member had a report.”

 

“But you didn’t put them in correct order. A simple task a five year old could handle, you couldn’t do!”

 

Now she understood his anger but she didn’t like his tone. “I made a mistake,” Chichi admitted. “The original copy fell out of order when I slipped on the floor.” She rose from her chair. She had enough of his attitude. “ _However_ , if you had numbered the pages of the original copy, I would’ve put them in the right order. I was guessing last night.”

 

“You could’ve asked me!”

 

“You were gone!” Chichi yelled back. At the moment, she didn’t care this was her boss and she shouldn’t yell at him. She was a woman who had enough of his arrogant, narcissistic behavior! “I bet you left right after you told me I could leave once I finish putting the reports together!”

 

She had him there. He _did_ leave after he told her that, but there was no way he will admit this was his fault or accept her outburst at him. “This isn’t over,” he threatened. He entered his office and slammed the door.

 

Chichi stared at the door scowling. ‘This isn’t over,’ she silently mocked him before sticking her tongue out at Mr. Black’s door.

 

That arrogant smug jerk! Who did he think he is to speak to her that way? She made a mistake but he didn’t have to scold her as if she was a child. Still, she _did_ get the last word. It _was_ his fault. He wrote the report, printed it but the dummy didn’t number the pages. Who writes a report without numbering the pages?

 

The rest of the day continued without Chichi seeing Mr. Black. It wasn’t uncommon for Mr. Black to spend his entire day in his office without seeing her but given this morning, Chichi _was_ concerned. Not for him but her job. Assistants for Mr. Black didn’t last long and even though she made it to three months, this morning’s incident could’ve made this her last day.

 

In preparation for a firing, Chichi updated her resume and spent her afternoon reviewing job postings. Thanks to the pay of this job, she had accumulated a nice savings that would leave her comfortable if she was unemployed for a few months.

By 4:25pm, Chichi prepared to leave for the day. She contemplated going to Mr. Black’s office and asking if he needed anything or just leave without saying anything and deal with the consequences tomorrow. The decision was made for her when her desk phone rang. “Yes, Mr. Black?”

 

“Come here immediately or else I’ll reduce your pay!”

 

“Yes, sir.” Chichi hung up the phone. She wondered what he will say now. “I can’t believe it! Make one little mistake and he calls me into his office.” She sighed. “What a pain.”

 

Chichi exhaled. “You need this job, Chichi. Let him vent, get the last word and go home.”

 

Chichi opened the door. “Hello? You said you wanted to see me, Mr….” Huh? Mr. Black wasn’t sitting at his desk. Chichi closed the door and walked further in the room. Where was he? Why call her to his office if he was gonna hide from her?

 

Suddenly, Chichi felt a presence behind her. Mr. Black. How did he move so stealthily?

 

“You mixed up the wrong reports!” he hissed against her ear. “Do you have any idea the mess you caused me today? Employees like you are always so troublesome. Inadequate even.”

 

By the tone of his voice Chichi couldn’t tell if Mr. Black was still angry or aroused.

 

“You should be _punished_ for your sloppiness.” His lips clamped on her neck and sucked her smooth skin.

 

Aroused. Definitely aroused.

 

“Punished,” she whispered feeling her cheeks warm at his touch. She felt a familiar tingle between her legs as he rubbed his hardening shaft against her. He was big. “What… what do you mean?”

 

Goku dropped kisses along her neck, moving up until his lips tugged her ear, enticing a soft moan from Chichi. His hands groped her breasts. “I think you know already, don’t you?” He massaged her breasts impressed with her size. C? No, D. Definitely D. Her hardened nipples poke through her blouse. “I knew it. No bra. You tease.”

 

Chichi panted feeling Goku’s mouth resume sucking her neck with his teeth occasionally nipping at her skin. “I wanted to touch them since I met you.” Three months, he watched her enter his office wiggle her sexy hips, wiggle her breasts at him. Occasionally, he noticed her nipples protrude through her clothes.  He wanted her the moment he saw her bent over in her car. What a thrill it was when she turned, he recognized her as his new assistant. It was fate. This moment was destined to happen.

 

He grabbed her shirt and ripped it open. Buttons popped off, flying everywhere. “I’ll make sure to give you a _hard_ lesson you won’t forget!”

 

Goku pushed her against the desk with one hand and unzipped his pants with the other. No resistance. No screams. She wanted this as much as he.

 

Feeling her bare breasts pressed against Mr. Black’s desk, Chichi realized this was really happening. They were going to have sex in his office. She wanted the sex. She couldn’t deny the attraction she felt towards him or the fantasies she had but this wasn’t how she wanted it to play out. “But I….”

 

“Don’t talk,” he cut her off as he pushed her skirt over her hips. “Unless I tell you to!”

 

She felt him rip her stockings and pushed her panties aside. She bit her lower lip feeling his hardened tip at her moist entrance. ‘He’s gonna stick it in, just like that?’ So much for foreplay. She wanted more than a breast massage. She wanted to be eaten out!

 

“Ahh,” she braced herself feeling him push inside.

 

“Nngh!” Goku groaned as he pushed half of himself in. So tight. So wet. She felt better than he imagined. “I’m not even all the way in and already you’re squeezing around me.” Goku took in the vision of Chichi bent over his desk, opened to him and submissive. He grabbed her hips and shoved all of him in. Hard! “Shameful!”

 

“OH!!” Chichi cried out.

 

Goku pulled out and slapped himself against her repeatedly! “You’re so wet, too. You’ve been wanting this, haven’t you?” He pulled out and pushed in again. “Wanting me in your bed? In your shower? On your desk? Or perhaps….” He pulled out except the tip before slamming in hard, “On _my_ desk!”

 

With each thrust, Chichi’s moans grew louder. She was getting off on this! Oh, he couldn’t have her enjoy this! She should be begging him to stop; telling him he’s too hard; telling him she’s sorry. He whispered against her ear. “I’m starting to think you’re enjoying this! Maybe I’m not being hard enough!”

 

He thrashed against her even harder. So much so the desk wobbled with his thrusts.

 

Chichi gripped the desk feeling Mr. Black squeeze her breast while his groin smacked against her bottom. ‘He’s so rough.’ She bit back a moan. ‘It feels so good.’ She was close. So close she could taste it.  

 

Before she could reach that euphoric high, Mr. Black spilled himself inside her.

 

What? No! No! He can’t finish before her!

 

But he did and once he did, he pulled out, leaving Chichi empty of an earned orgasm. She could feel his essence run out of her and drip down. “That’s all for today. Now leave,” she heard him say coldly as he zipped up his pants.

 

How dare he. He has his way with her on his desk and he didn’t even let her get off?! Chichi looked back at him. How she wish to slap that superior smug off his face.

 

Instead, Chichi composed herself as she pushed her skirt down. Mr. Black turned his back on her as he straightened his clothes. “Be more careful with the reports next time.”

 

Chichi huffed. Her skirt was in place but her blouse was ruined. Too many buttons popped free for her to properly fasten it. She was left to clutch her shirt to hold it in place. She silently did her walk of shame past him. Leave with _some_ dignity she told herself.

 

“But I’ll be keeping a close eye on you from now on,” Mr. Black said haughtily. Chichi stopped. She could feel his eyes on her. She knew he wanted her to say something. He was very ready to show her who was boss and _punish_ her again.

 

Instead of giving him that satisfaction, Chichi walked away. “Yes, sir!”

 

Walking out of his office, Chichi could feel his cum sliding down her legs. She knew he noticed and that smug bastard was loving it!

 

Chichi went to her desk, grabbed her purse and disappeared in the restroom. She tossed her ruined stockings in the trash and cleaned herself as best she could so she wouldn’t be leaking when she left. She was angry and humiliated.

 

Chichi dug into her purse and pulled out a couple safety pins. Mama was right about keeping little things like this in her purse. She only had two. It would have to do as she pinned her blouse together. She examined herself in the mirror. A little cleavage was shown but she was covered. It wasn’t perfect but at least she could walk without clutching her shirt.   

 

Now she was somewhat decent it was time to get back at that arrogant boss of hers. He bruised her ego taking her the way he did, dismissing her as a one night stand. She’ll take _him_ down a peg. Chichi returned to her desk. She wrote a note and put it in a folder she needed to give to Mr. Black.

 

Chichi went to Mr. Black’s door. She knocked, hoping he’d answer. There was silence for a few moments before she heard, “Come in.”

 

Chichi entered. Mr. Black sat at his desk. Seeing her return caused an eyebrow to shoot up suspiciously. Good. She caught him off guard. Chichi handed him a folder. “The expense report for last month. You have to sign off on it.”

 

“Oh,” his voice was uncharacteristically soft as he took the folder. He grabbed his pen and opened the folder ready to sign off on the report.

 

A note was attached.

 

Impressive package but you lack the experience to use it properly. You cum like a virgin. Couldn’t make me cum. I now know the reason why your previous assistants only last a month with you. BTW, you owe me $10 for a new pair of stockings.

 

This woman…..

 

Goku met her eyes and saw the smugness in them. Little minx still had some feistiness in her. Very well. Goku signed the expense report and handed it back to Chichi. “Going home now?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

He rose from his desk. “I’ll walk you out.”

 

“That’s not necessary.”

 

“I insist.”

 

“Very well,” she said coolly.

 

Goku shoved his laptop in its case and slipped his cell phone in his pocket. “Let’s go.”

 

Nothing was said during the ride down the elevator. Chichi stood on the opposite end, putting as much distance as possible between herself and Mr. Black. From the corner of her eye, she could see Mr. Black staring at her. His eyes were on her ruined blouse. Smug bastard still admiring his handiwork. When they stepped off the elevator, Chichi noticed Mr. Black move to stand to her right.

 

“Good night,” Mr. Black said to security who sat at the lobby desk.

 

“Good night, Mr. Black. Miss Mao,” the security guard, Krillin, waved from his desk.

 

Due to Mr. Black being on her right, Krillin could only get a glimpse of her. Chichi stared at Mr. Black as they exit the building. Did he…. Did he do that on purpose?

 

“So, where are you parked?”

 

Chichi felt herself softening towards his gesture. It was nice but not needed. “Mr. Black, it’s not dark. I can walk to my car alone.”

 

“I’ve come this far. I wouldn’t be a _gentleman_ if I didn’t walk you to your car.”

 

Chichi’s mouth dried. He _did_ hear her conversation with Miss Suno. “I’m on Level D today.”

 

He tilt his head, gesturing she follow him. “I’ll drive you to your car.”

 

Reluctantly, Chichi followed. Mr. Black pressed a button on his keychain unlocking the doors. Chichi slipped inside while Mr. Black put his laptop in the backseat. Funny, how this was the first time she sat in his mustang. When they had business lunches and dinners, Chichi always drove her car to the restaurants. Mr. Black insisted. Chichi suspected he thought she wasn’t good enough to be in his car. What changed?  

 

Just as he did when they met, Mr. Black drove like a speed demon through the parking deck. “You’re gonna run someone over driving like a speed demon,” she scolded.

 

“It’s practically empty,” he said driving down to Level B. “Besides, fast cars requires one to drive fast.”

 

Chichi shook her head. Arrogant man. When he reached Level D, he slowed down. “Where’s your car?”

 

Chichi pointed to a lone blue car. “That one.” Mr. Black pulled up to the empty parking space next to her car. “Thank you, Mr. Black.”

 

“Hold it,” Mr. Black stopped Chichi from leaving. Chichi noticed Mr. Black pulling out his wallet. When she wrote the note, she didn’t actually think he would give her $10.

 

He didn’t. He pulled out three hundred dollars and put it in her hands. “What’s this for?”

 

“I have a business dinner with Mr. Beerus and Mr. Whis. You’re coming. Buy yourself something nice to wear.”

 

“I have nice things at home,” Chichi told him.

 

“I never said you didn’t.” He closed her hand over the money. “But I insist. Put it on the next expense report if you feel uncomfortable taking my money. You can leave early tomorrow, too.”

 

“Very well, sir.” No sense arguing since she will put it on the expense report. “Which restaurant and what time should I be there?”

 

“I’ll pick you up at seven.”

 

“ _You’ll_ pick me up?” Chichi didn’t like this. “I always meet you at the restaurant.”

 

“Not this time.”

 

Chichi narrowed her eyes at him. Blocking Krillin’s view of her, driving her to her car, giving her money to buy a nice dress and now picking her up tomorrow night? Mr. Black wasn’t acting normal. “This isn’t because of what happened in your office, is it?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Naturally, he played innocent and wanted her to spell it out for him. “You’re walking me to my car. You’re picking me up for our business dinner like it’s a date. It’s like you’re being nicer to me now that we’ve slept together.”

 

Mr. Black laughed. “One fuck with the boss and you think I like you? I didn’t even _taste_ you. That’s how little I think of you and what happened. That was your punishment and tomorrow night is work.”

 

Chichi wasn’t convinced but she was tired of arguing with him. She wanted to get in her car, go home, soak in a hot bath and forget this day. “Very well, sir.”

 

Goku watched Chichi leave his car and practically jump in hers. He watch her drive away putting more gas on her car as she distanced herself from him. And she called him the speed demon! He had her so confused by his actions. Foolish woman actually think he’s attracted to her. Physically, yes. Emotionally? Hell, no! Tomorrow night he’ll show her. Seduce and break that feisty spirit of hers. He’ll make her pay for writing that note. Once he break her, he’ll discard her like the rest.

 

* * *

 

 

Chichi waited for Mr. Black in a purple sheath dress that accentuated her stacked figure. She kept it professional wearing a dress that fell to her knees but felt the dress was a little daring for a business dinner since it left her shoulders bare. Her not wearing anything underneath was another factor but it was test for Mr. Black.

 

Mr. Black was on time. She wasn’t sure what kind of game Mr. Black was playing but she was gonna win it! She opened the door. As expected, Mr. Black wore that same superior look on his face and looked irresistible in his black suit.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Chichi stepped out of her apartment and walked towards to the elevator. She could feel Mr. Black’s eyes on her. If he was gonna watch and play mind games with her, so will she.  

 

Goku didn’t need Chichi for this dinner with Mr. Beerus and Mr. Whis. This dinner was a celebration of their new partnership. However, when he read Chichi’s note, he knew he had to make Chichi pay. He had to get her off guard and knew this dinner was the fastest way to get her alone in his penthouse.

 

Chichi wasn’t happy as she waited for the valet to bring Mr. Black his car. She was happy for what the partnership with Mr. Beerus and Mr. Whis will bring to the company. She wasn’t happy this meant Mr. Black will have to write another report and present it to the board. Since it was Friday and Mr. Black wanted to schedule a board meeting for Tuesday, it meant they were working this weekend.

 

Once inside the car, Chichi thought over her cancelled plans. She didn’t have a boyfriend. Since working for Mr. Black, she didn’t have a social life but she still had plans and she made it with her father. Once she got home, she’ll call her Dad and tell him she wasn’t coming home this weekend.

 

As Mr. Black sped down the highway, Chichi mulled over her situation. The passing cars became a blur and she didn’t pay attention until she notice Mr. Black getting off at the wrong exit. This wasn’t the way to her apartment. “Mr. Black, aren’t you taking me home?”

 

“We’re going to my penthouse.”

 

Chichi sat up alarmed. “Why are we going to your home?”

 

“We gotta work,” he spoke rationally. “And my laptop is in my home.”

 

“You want to work _now_?” Chichi sputtered, “But I thought we would work tomorrow or Sunday.”

 

“I have to get everything down while my thoughts are fresh. This is a big deal, Chichi. The report has to be immaculate and considering _your_ error last time, you owe me.”

 

Chichi rolled her eyes. He was gonna be a broken record with her slipup. “Very well, sir.”

 

As closely she worked for Mr. Black, Chichi had never been to his penthouse. Chichi tapped her fingers against her clutch as she rode the elevator to the top floor. This was a _bad_ idea. Working in Mr. Black’s apartment for hours, maybe all night or weekend, spelled trouble. She wasn’t a fool. Mr. Black played off he didn’t have feelings for her but she knew something strong zipped between them and suspected what happened in his office wasn’t a one time thing.

 

“Shoes off,” Mr. Black ordered when they entered his apartment.

 

Chichi removed her shoes, wiggling her toes, happy to be free from her stilettos. “Where’s your laptop?”

 

“In my bedroom.” He flipped on the lights and pointed to a door down the hall. “Go get it.”

 

Go get it? She wasn’t a dog! Wait, he wanted her in his bedroom? “You want me in your bedroom?”

 

Mr. Black removed his tie. “Only to get my laptop.” He looked her over unimpressed. “You’re not worthy to be in my bedroom for anything else.”

 

Chichi clenched her fists. If he wasn’t her boss….. Chichi stormed down the hall. She opened the door and flipped on the lights. When she entered the bedroom, she realized she should’ve ask _where_ he kept his laptop. Once inside, she also couldn’t help but be distracted by the room itself.

 

On the walls were pictures of Mr. Black. Most of them were of Mr. Black shirtless in various poses and different settings like the beach and martial arts competitions she heard he occasionally took part in. There was one picture against the bathroom door that lured her to it with an open mouth. It was a 30” x 40” nude of Mr. Black. He stood with his arms behind his head thrusting towards the camera.

 

“Mmmm.” She marveled at the muscles on his body. He hid so much behind his suits. What would it be like to rub her hands and lips over that sculptured body? “Oooh.” Her eyes fell to his penis. It wasn’t erect but even hung, Chichi saw he was big. How in the world did he get _that_ inside her?

 

Chichi fanned herself turning away. Find the laptop she told herself. Find the laptop. She went to his large bed. Perhaps it was on there. Why the hell did he have black sheets? She knew black was his favorite color but this was extreme.

 

The sound of a click had Chichi cease her search. She turned around. Mr. Black stood with his back against the closed bedroom door. That smirk told Chichi all she needed to know. “I just remembered. I left my laptop in the kitchen.”

 

So this was Round 2. Chichi crossed her arms over her chest. “So dinner was a ruse. Why?”

 

“You think I lack experience? You think I can’t make you cum? I’ll have you _begging_ for me when I’m done with you.”

 

Now it was Chichi’s turn to smirk. So, _that’s_ why he was doing this. “You must really be inadequate to go through this scheme to get me in here. Did I bruise your ego that much?” she chuckled. “Or am I closer to the truth than you want me to be?”

 

He expected her to be scared or submissive but she was brazenly confident. She had the gall to not only challenge him but to do so in his bedroom! It will be so deliciously sweet when he break her. “Bruise my ego? I’m gonna _punish_ you.” He pulled off his jacket. “I’m gonna break that feisty spirit in you. You _will_ submit to me.”

 

“I won’t even cum for you.”

 

Goku marched to Chichi. He grabbed her shoulders and yanked her to him. His warm lips teased hers and his tongue forced hers to play. She surged forward and thrust her tongue wantonly in his mouth. They kissed as if they’ve been starved for days. Chichi’s fingers gripped his shirt and ripped it open, returning the favor from yesterday. Her fingers rubbed the muscles on his chest while his hand pulled the zipper down her dress. He yanked her dress down, popping her breasts free to his delight. When her dress slid down her hips, Goku discovered something else.

 

He broke the kiss and looked down to be sure. No underwear. Sexy minx.

 

“You knew where this night will lead to.”

 

Her hands slid into unzipped his pants. She slipped a hand in his boxers and gripped his shaft. “I had an idea.”

 

Goku grabbed her hand and yanked it from his pants. “Then you know you it’s time for your punishment.” He pushed her onto bed. “Ruining my shirt.” He removed his pants. “Touching me when I didn’t give you permission, but worse of all, insulting my prowess as a lover.” He climbed on the bed. “I can’t let you get away with that.”

 

Chichi pressed a foot against his shoulder; touching him against his command, hinting what she wanted. “And what do you plan to do about it?”

 

There she go challenging him again. He’ll show her!

 

He split her legs open and clamped his mouth over her sex. His tongue swirled over her clit in rough strokes. He could hear Chichi gasp and squirm under him. She touched him again but this time to place his hands on her breasts which he firmly squeezed. The faster he licked and nipped her, the louder she got. Her legs wrapped around his neck and he could feel her channel squeezing his thrusting tongue. She was close to cumming and he did the only thing he could to exact her punishment.

 

He pulled away.

 

Chichi opened her eyes confused and frustrated. He did it to her again! Goku licked his wet lips feeling rather smug with himself.  

 

“Why… why you’d stop?”

 

He settled his body over hers, aligning himself with her opening. “Beg me.”

 

Goku expected Chichi to comply. She was very close to getting off. She had to be willing to do anything he wanted now.

 

Once again, she defied him. “I’ll never beg you for anything.” Taunting him even more, she said, “I can take care of myself.”

 

To prove her point, Chichi put a hand between her legs and stroke. With her other hand, she massage a breast and pinched a nipple. Stroking and squeezing, she moaned and whimpered before him, crying out at last achieving her orgasm. When she came down from her high, she met his blazing fury with coolness. “See?”

 

This woman with her constant disobedience. It was time to nip it once and for all.

 

He roughly slid his thick cock between her legs. Goku noticed Chichi arched her body and her teeth sank in her lower lip as he slipped in. Trying to hold back from screaming, was she? He won’t allow that! He pulled out and thrust forward. He smacked his groin against hers and bumped the head of his cock against her womb.

 

“AH!”

 

The first crack of her resistance. Her sounds delighted him. He wanted to hear her plead with him to stop because she couldn’t take it anymore. When she did that, he’ll ram her even harder!

 

“Scream,” he commanded her. “Say my name! Beg me to stop!”

 

“No…..nuh….never!”

 

Such defiance! It emboldened him!

 

He went deeper, shifting his hips with each plunge. Chichi clutched Goku tightly. Her nails dug deep into his shoulders. He was harder here than in his office. Her left leg hook around his calf, her other around his hip. He pumped deep and each time she rewarded him with gasps and moans. She was trying to outlast him but the way he moved in her... she’ll soon lose.

 

She had to fool him, make him think she wasn’t as close as she was. Chichi’s hands slipped down his back to grip his ass. “Harder!” she directed. “I need more!”

 

Goku almost froze. What the hell? More? His _own_ control was fleeting and it took everything in him to hang onto it! She was lying! She had to be! She _better_ be or he’ll make her pay! He grabbed her sensitive breasts and pinched her nipples. That with his unrelenting thrusting was her undoing.

 

Chichi squeezed him tightly as her screams overshadowed his groans. She was so tight and slick with their sweat and juices. He couldn’t take joy in her coming as his orgasm rippled from his brains, down his back and out of his balls. His eyes shut, face contorted in rapture as his bucking body blast his seed into Chichi. When he opened his eyes; he gazed at Chichi with utter bliss on her face.

 

“So,” he panted, “still think I can’t make you cum?”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” she mirrored his smirk. “I didn’t say your name.”

 

She didn’t but getting her to come was good enough. He pulled out and rolled on his back. “Go to sleep.”

 

He heard shuffling of the sheets and a muffled, “Yes, sir,” from Chichi.

 

Damn woman. She brought him to his limit, pushing him further than he ever did. It took everything in him but in the end, he won. He showed her he was experienced with his package. He showed her he can satisfy a woman; he showed he could satisfy _her._

In the morning, he’ll kick her out of bed and send her to the unemployment line. He couldn’t wait to see her face when he does. She acted tough but he knew he broke her feistiness tonight. Still, just to be sure, he’ll punish her one more time before kicking her out. Her spirit will be crushed when he was done with her.

 

* * *

 

 

Chichi bustled about her kitchen finishing breakfast. Mornings were always a rush to her. So much to do in so little time. “Breakfast is ready!” she called as she placed three fixed plates on the table.

 

Not long after her call, Chichi heard the trampling of feet hurrying to the table. Five year old Goten was the first to climb in his seat, followed by seven year old Gohan. Lastly, Goku entered the room, reading his iPad.

 

Chichi filled Goten and Gohan’s glasses with milk. “Gohan, I want you and Goten ready to go when I pick you up from school this afternoon. Mr. Piccolo is a very strict martial artist and doesn’t like any of his students arriving late. Even his best ones.”

 

“We’ll be waiting outside, Mom,” Gohan promised.

 

“Mama, can I bring my new toy to Grandpa’s?” Goten asked. “I wanna show it to him.”

 

“I’ll pack it in your suitcase before we leave tomorrow night.”

 

Goten grinned. “Thanks, Mom.”

 

Chichi filled Goku’s glass with iced water. Try as she may she could never get her husband interested in coffee. He hated the stuff and nothing could change his mind on it. She also hated it when he worked during breakfast. It set a bad example to their children. If they see Dad do it, then they’ll want to play with their phones or toys at the table. Chichi pluck the device from his hand and placed it on the counter. “Save it for after breakfast, Goku. Eat.”

 

Surprise changed to slight outrage at his wife. She act so brazen taking his stuff as if she was taking the children’s toys from them. “I’m looking at work, Chichi.”

 

“Not at the table, Goku,” she firmly reprimanded him. “This is family time.” Chichi took her seat with her plate and glass of juice. “How many times do I have to say that before you finally get it through your thick head?”

 

From the corner of his eye, Goku saw Goten snickering while Gohan looked on quietly. Goku growled. This woman. How dare Chichi insinuate she had more power than him in front of their sons? How many times will he have to tell her not to do that before she got it through _her_ thick head?

 

He rose from the table. “Bedroom. Now.”

 

Chichi swallowed a forkful of her breakfast. “For what?” A snarl escaped his mouth and his nose flared. Chichi rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth with her napkin. “You’re such a pain.” Chichi rose from her seat. “Finish your breakfast, boys. Your father and I need to talk.”

 

Chichi walked out the kitchen with Goku hot on her heels. Her light pace up the stairs were followed by Goku’s heavy steps.

 

“Momma and Daddy are gonna fight again,” Goten observed. Whenever Dad got angry with Mom, he always told her to go to their room.

 

“Sometimes,” Gohan thought carefully, “I don’t think they’re really fighting.”

 

“What are they doing then?” Goten innocently asked.

 

Gohan shrugged. “I don’t know. Finish your breakfast.”

 

Goku locked the bedroom after he entered.  “I told you never let our children see you act disrespectful to me but you do it time after time.”

 

Chichi rolled her eyes. Anytime she didn’t let him do whatever he want, Goku saw it as disrespect. “I think we should eat at the table as a family without any electronic devices. It’s a time for conversation, to talk about our day. _You’re_ being disrespectful looking at the silly iPad and giving the boys ideas they can play with their phones or toys at the table. I won’t allow it.”

 

Making demands again, too. Time to take care of this. Goku unzipped his pants. “You’re still feisty. Once I break you, I’m leaving you _and_ the children.”

 

Chichi removed her blouse. “Yes, so you’ve told me for the past eight years.” Chichi knelt before him. Her playful smile mirrored his as she took him in her mouth. Her husband. He was such a pain.

 

 

 


End file.
